oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Drawn Sword of Wholeness
160,000,000 }} The Drawn Sword of Wholeness (白刃の全体, Hakujin no Zentai), more commonly regarded as the "Drawn Sword" (白刃, Hakujin) is a rapidly growing division of the Revolutionary Army of the . Contrary to their sister operations, the Drawn Sword division believes not only in overthrowing the World Government, but also the complete annihilation of the World Nobles and the current military system. Considered the representation of the violent nature of revolution, the Drawn Sword exist to strike down the greatest threat to the world. Another unique aspect of the Drawn Sword division is their different approach to pirates. While most Revolutionary Divisions encourage piracy and often utilize pirates to their advantage, the Drawn Sword of Wholeness believes that piracy is the concept of choosing the lesser evil of two devils. Which means that the person is still choosing an evil. And such, they are known for interfering with piracy as much as marine affairs. Their main goal being the elevation of the people and the establishment of a universal democracy. Due to recent events, the Drawn Sword of Wholeness has reached a combined bounty of 160,000,000. Overview The Drawn Sword of Wholeness is a rising division among the Revolutionary Army. While other divisions are known for amplifying and solidifying the empowerment of the people, the Drawn Sword division utilizes terroristic tactics to weaken the enemy. Their belief that the World Government is an organization which must be purged in order to restart society fuels their goal of executing the World Noble. When spoken among the actions of other divisions of the Revolutionary Army, the Drawn Sword division is comparable to an organization of assassins, spies and terrorist who utilize stealth to accomplish their horrific goals. They attempt to corner their enemies through successfully plotting traps and forcing their target to jump into their own demise. However, there are instances where the Drawn Sword division is forced to act on impulse. The Drawn Sword division is comprised of several tens of sailers and mercenaries who desire to overthrow the World Government. Rather than inspire people to stand against the World Government on their island, the Drawn Sword recruits those willing to sacrifice their life for the utter destruction of the rulers. These warriors are gunmen, swordsmen and sailers with their own individual dreams of the perfect world. However, the Drawn Sword revolutionaries are lead by the Sanshi (三尸,Three Corpses). The Sanshi are known for their naturally frightening abilities which is amplified by supportive Devil Fruit. Rather than wield devastating powers, the Three Corpses utilize their devil fruit in manners that are completely focused on increasing their own capabilities. And such, there are few who are able to accurately note the Three Corpses's individual powers. One of the more unique tactics used by this group of Revolutionaries is the power of their words. They preach philosophy and faith to those who suffer, promising that this world belongs to the people. That those who rule are false Gods who desire to steal power utilizing the One God's might. While extremely violent to the Military, World Government and Pirates of the world, the Drawn Sword of Wholeness have defended citizens who attempt to remain neutral. They do not desire payment or even support, often leaving before those saved are able to thank them. Members Crew Strength The Drawn Sword Revolutionaries are lead by three of the strongest members, the Sanshi (,). The Three Corpses are in charge of leading the rest of the revolutionaries who join the Drawn Sword and fight beneath its purpose. Whenever the crew stops at the Revolutionary Network, Sayyid recruits sailers and fighters of the Revolutionary Army looking to begin their own adventure. However, these revolutionaries are considered equal to the strength of the average marine. Allowing the Three Corpses and the *** to handle the more threatening officers. Ship The Drawn Sword of Wholeness uses a stolen marine ship as their main mode of transportation. The ship allows them brush by pirates without interference while forcing civilians to overlook their actions. The ship's seastone construction also gives them the advantage of actually sailing the Calm Belt without disturbance. However, Sayyid chooses to remain on the main course of the Grand Line to avoid running into other marines as the Marine Code provided by Cecilia is no longer functioning. Vehicles History Trivia *The Sanshi (三尸, Three Corpses) are demonic creatures within the human body that seek to hasten the death of their host. Sayyid mentions that he adopted the name from a distant religion that he learned about from a friend who visited from Wano Country. The Sanshi of the Revolutionary Army consider themselves monsters willing to do anything to hasten the death of the World Government. In Japanese tradition, the Three Corpses are known as the Three Wise Monkey. Mizaru, who sees no evil; Kikazaru, who hears no evil; and Iwazaru, who speaks no evil. The three members of the Sanshi also represent these beings through unique powers. Zarqa's blindness amplified her Kenbunshoku Haki. Assassin Lowkey's Nagi Nagi no Mi and muteness combined into the power of silencing the surrounding environment, thus seizing the element of surprise. And finally, Sayyid possesses the rare gift of hearing the Voice of All Things. References